Rosa Canina
by Diane37
Summary: Fic cadeau pour khalie. Il s'agit d'une préquelle à la fic de khalie "De Profondis Clamavi". Comment Severus et Hermione se sont attachés l'un à l'autre.


_La "Rosa Canina" ou fleur d'églantier rose signifie l'amour naissant en langage des fleurs. J'ai choisi ce titre en "pendant" à mon précédent OS ('Helleborus Niger")._

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tout avait commencé ce soir-là des mois plus tôt.

Un banal soir du mois d'août où, à la nuit tombante, la vaste cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd s'animait de la présence des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Une soirée comme les autres. Une réunion comme les autres. Avec les mêmes personnes, dont il lui semblait que les silhouettes se dessinaient telles des figures de papier dans la lumière.

Un détail cependant aurait dû attirer son attention. Une nouveauté.

Alors que, dans la découpe de la fenêtre, il voyait le ciel d'été virer du mauve à l'indigo, son attention fut retenue par une proposition de Minerva Mac Gonagall . Alors que son esprit était parti à la dérive, il eut l'impression de reprendre brutalement contact avec le sol à l'écoute de ses propos.

Intégrer trois nouveaux membres dans l'Ordre. Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger.  
>Ces trois noms avaient claqué à ses oreilles comme autant de coups de fouet.<p>

Harry Potter. Le fils de son ancien ennemi. Qui lui ressemblait tellement. Mais dont les yeux émeraude qu'il tenait de Lily lui rappelaient douloureusement sa faute.  
>Ronald Weasley. Inséparable compagnon du précédent. Banal et maladroit. Incapable de mélanger deux ingrédients sans l'aide de Miss Granger.<br>Et celle-ci. Hermione Granger. Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Encyclopédie vivante sans originalité propre.

La proposition de Minerva avait suscité une discussion animée. Sans surprise, Sirius avait défendu avec chaleur la candidature des trois jeunes gens. De son côté, il avait immédiatement fait connaître son opposition.  
>" L'Ordre du Phénix a besoin de membres expérimentés, pas de gamins immatures qui fréquentent encore l'école! Pour ma part, je refuse de me transformer en babysitter pour ces jeunes irresponsables, dont le talent est connu pour se mettre dans des situations inextricables!"<p>

C'est alors que Remus était intervenu. « Severus, tu n'ignores pas tout ce qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron ont fait depuis six ans. Combien de fois ils ont combattu les forces du mal. Lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers… Et au département des Mystères…Toi-même ne peux leur dénier un courage certain…Quand à Hermione, c'est certainement la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération ! »

Ça, il se rappelait…lors de leur troisième année, ils n'avaient pas hésité à le désarmer pour sauver un criminel et un Loup Garou. Il s'en souvenait avec amertume.

Mis en minorité, il s'inclina de mauvaise grâce.

Minerva sourit. « Je suis certaine que vous ne regretterez pas leur présence parmi nous, Severus. D'ailleurs, je vous laisse le soin d'aller les chercher et de leur annoncer vous-même la nouvelle. »

Grommelant, Severus s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque où les trois jeunes gens attendaient.

« Vous êtes acceptés en tant que membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Merlin sait pourquoi les autres membres ont soutenu vos candidatures, mais je tiens à vous dire que je vous trouve beaucoup trop jeunes et inexpérimentés pour cela ! » leur annonça t-il avec un regard noir. « Ce qui est attendu des membres ne peut se résumer à ce que vous avez pu apprendre à l'école ou même dans des livres ! » ajouta t-il en fixant Hermione.

La jeune fille s'était levée, et, se dirigeant vers lui : « Professeur Snape, si nous sommes amenés à travailler ensemble, je pense que nous devons mettre nos différends et nos rancoeurs de côté, ne pensez vous pas ? »

Severus l'avait dévisagée. Il avait dû admettre, même s'il lui en coûtait, qu'elle ne manquait ni d'aplomb ni de maturité.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

D'abord sarcastique, il avait écouté les interventions de ces nouvelles recrues.

En lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été favorablement surpris de leurs capacités. Même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais ouvertement, il fallait admettre que ces trois « têtes brûlées » avaient des compétences et des connaissances que pourraient envier la plupart des aurors du ministère.

Potter et Weasley ne manquaient pas de courage.

Mais surtout, Miss Granger était inventive. Ses idées étaient originales. Ses plans minutieusement préparés.

Réunions après réunions, il s'était mis à l'observer.

Il aimait la voir s'animer à l'évocation d'un projet. Ses joues se coloraient de rose. Ses yeux pailletés d'or et de bronze se mettaient à briller.

Il la regardait parler. Son attention se fixait alors d'avantage sur la forme de sa bouche que sur les paroles qu'elle prononçait.

Et par-dessus tout, il adorait le regard attentif qu'elle lui portait lorsque c'était son tour d'intervenir. Pendant un précieux moment, il n'avait l'impression de n'exister que pour elle.

Insidieusement, Hermione prit une place grandissante dans l'univers de Severus. Jusqu'à en devenir le pivot central.  
>Ses absences lui étaient un manque cruel. Sa présence le réchauffait.<br>Il ne pouvait plus, lorsqu'elle était là, détacher son sombre regard de son visage.

Peu à peu, il l'avait vu se rendre compte de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Il avait constaté le trouble qui s'était d'abord emparé de la jeune fille sous ses regards brûlants.  
>Regards qu'enfin elle lui avait retournés, un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Ce jour-là son cœur, que tous croyaient insensible, avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Se pourrait il…était il possible que ses sentiments soient partagés ?  
>Il l'espérait. Il voulait le croire.<p>

Car, en vérité, Severus était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'Hermione. Un amour pur et lumineux, un sentiment qu'il chérissait et qui lui semblait le laver de sa noirceur.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce soir-là, il avait senti l'inquiétude l'envahir à l'évocation de la mission à laquelle la jeune fille devait participer. Il avait tenté de s'y opposer, mais s'était trouvé incapable de dénigrer les capacités d'Hermione, et d'avancer des arguments convaincants pour l'empêcher d'y aller. Parce qu'en réalité, seule la crainte de la voir s'exposer au danger le motivait.

Il s'était donc attardé au quartier général, guettant l'instant qui, il l'espérait, lui serait accordé pour pouvoir s'entretenir seul à seule avec elle.  
>Il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux à regret, quand - Merlin soit loué !- il l'avait aperçue dans la bibliothèque, dont la porte était demeurée entrouverte.<p>

Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui en l'entendant pénétrer dans la pièce, dont il avait refermé la porte.

Il s'était approché d'elle, qui s'était levée à son approche. « Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire cette mission, avait il murmuré.  
>- Vous ne me pensez pas capable de la réussir, Professeur ?<br>- Non, ce n'est pas cela…non… » Il s'était tu un instant.  
>Reprenant d'une voix rauque, il avait ajouté « Hermione, faites attention à vous…s'il devait vous arriver le moindre mal, je ne le supporterais pas. »<p>

Elle l'avait regardé, les joues rouges, un peu surprise par la passion qui transperçait à travers les propos.

Saisissant dans ses mains les doigts fins de la jeune fille, Severus y avait glissé une délicate fleur d'aubépine rose pâle, et les avait embrassés, avant de s'éclipser, laissant Hermione dans un état de confusion délicieux.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Depuis ce jour, Hermione avait pris l'habitude de l'attendre au terme de chaque réunion.  
>Il se glissait silencieusement dans la bibliothèque, et, pudiquement, l'enlaçait avec tendresse pour lui dire au revoir.<p>

Elle savourait l'étreinte, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la caresse légère de ses lèvres sur son front.

Ils laissaient leur relation évoluer doucement. Severus ne voulait pas brusquer Hermione, si jeune et délicate.

Peu à peu, leurs étreintes se firent plus caressantes. Leurs lèvres se cherchant et s'effleurant dans des baisers de plus en plus passionnés.

Hermione devait de nouveau partir en mission. Tenter d'approcher le Manoir Malfoy. Severus s'était efforcé de cacher son appréhension, mais l'avait ce jour-là embrassé avec passion et sans retenue.  
>Il avait senti le corps de celle qu'il aimait frémir sous ses mains. Ils avaient échangé un regard empli de promesse. « Quand je reviendrai Severus… » avait soufflé Hermione.<p>

Il avait compris la promesse voilée de la jeune fille. A son retour, ils seraient pleinement l'un à l'autre.

Il l'avait laissé partir, envahit par un pressentiment. La vie n'allait-elle pas, cette fois-ci encore, lui ôter son bonheur ?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Il l'avait attendue. Des heures…des jours…des semaines.

Puis le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait appelé à lui. Elle était là. Prisonnière.

Avec colère, il comprit le sort qui lui était réservé. Il ne pouvait laisser perpétrer un tel crime.

Comme noyé dans un brouillard, il s'approcha du Lord Noir pour réclamer la jeune fille, à titre, avança t-il comme argument, de vengeance pour les désagréments qu'elle lui avait causés pendant toutes ses années d'études. Cette demande – et surtout son fondement- parut plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui y fit droit dans un ricanement.

Il se détourna vers la pièce, et, ôtant son masque d'argent, revendiqua sa victime. Hermione…il allait la sauver…

La nausée l'avait envahi quand on lui avait interdit de la soustraire à la vue de l'assistance.

Aujourd'hui, il se refusait encore avec effroi de se rappeler l'abomination qu'il avait été contraint de commettre lui-même.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

La vie s'était de nouveau jouée de lui, piétinant son bonheur et son espoir.

Il avait une seconde fois perdu une femme qu'il aimait.

Voldemort anéanti, rendue à la liberté, elle le fuyait depuis des mois. Il n'osait de son côté l'aborder, craignant d'être rejeté.

Il errait sans but dans le parc de Poudlard. Son regard fut attiré par la fine silhouette qu'il reconnaissait entre toutes.

Il s'approcha et déposa doucement sur les épaules de la jeune fille sa lourde cape noire.

S'agenouillant auprès d'elle, il supplia. « Hermione…regardez-moi ».

Lentement, elle tourna son regard vers lui.

Elle le regarda. Tout son être quémandait son pardon.


End file.
